dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora's First Trip
Dora's First Trip is 20th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Mami *Papi *Abuela *Diego *Daisy *Tallest Mountain Summary Dora recalls her first trip, the time when she met Boots, and when they had their first adventure together. They helped the Fiesta Trio get their instruments back so they can perform for a queen bee. Recap Places in episode #Nutty Forest #Big River #Tallest Mountain Song *''Buzz, Buzz'' Trivia *Boots already knew Tico despite the fact that he does not speak English like he does. *Dora met her friends in this order: Boots, Swiper, Fiesta Trio, Tico, Isa and Benny. *Tico can turn his car into a boat and into an airplane. *This is the 96th episode of the show. *Dora's voice is usually high-pitched even though her giggle was low-pitched after the Fiesta Trio played the extended fanfare. *Backpack and Map do not appear in this episode in Dora's story but did appear at the end. *Chronologically, this was the first flashback episode in which Dora meets her friends for the first time. The second flashback episode would be Backpack in which Dora gets her very own purple backpack and a map. The third flashback episode would be Star Catcher in which Dora gets a star pocket to catch Explorer Stars. *The episodes from "Animal Adventures" are in between this. *In the credits, Valerie Walsh is credited as "Val Walsh" under voice direction. *Dora and Boots do not talk about their favorite parts at the end of the episode, they instead talk about doing fun things with their friends. *Susie Essman is a guest voice actress in this episode as The Queen Bee *This episode may possibly reveal how Dora and Boots first began singing the Travel Song whenever they travel anywhere and go on new adventures to any kind of places they've never been to before. *The Blue Cursor clicks on Tico's car while he's driving and moving. *Swiper may not have been a good friend Dora would ever meet because of him swiping so much in this episode but Dora and Boots somehow became friends and got along with him anyway even in later episodes no matter what whenever he's on his good side. *This is the first episode the Fiesta Trio talk to the viewer when they ask them for help playing their song Buzz, Buzz for the queen bee that never likes waiting and it's also the first episode they technically get major roles even though they make minor appearances in this episode. *This is the first episode Dora calls the Fiesta Trio by their names listing each of them what they are to Boots, a frog, a grasshopper, and a snail. *Dora met Boots first as he's the first friend she meets and she picked him to go exploring and traveling with from previous episodes and for later episodes. *The song the Fiesta Trio play for the Queen Bee is to the tune of "Las Chiapanecas". Gallery 152078.jpg MV5BMTAwNzI1MTMxNDFeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDgzODY0NjIx._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg 7f5e886304b4f3af4ad3555d0c4.jpg 03 Fiesta Trio.PNG|The Fiesta Trio lost their instruments. 6f91ee9261d1865c4a117e61daad8803c27a5c06.jpg hqdefault245.jpg playing for queen bee.jpg .028 Fiesta Trio & Zachary 28 24 20 22 25.JPG .028 Fiesta Trio & Zachary 28 24 25 22 20.JPG IMG_6426.JPG Character Find Swiper the Fox Category:Episodes written by Eric Weiner Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2006 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes with Isa Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Diego Category:Episodes that Backpack is absent Category:Episodes that Map is absent